Love You Forever
by Ashynarr
Summary: They were best friends, and for a brief time they were more. But time and history seemed to be against them... but have either of them really forgotten what they had? AmeCan, Oneshot, Fluff


Love You Forever (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: They were best friends, and for a brief time they were more. But time and history seemed to be against them... but have either of them really forgotten what they had?

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Oneshot, AmeCan, fluff

Note: Read my Author's Page for notes on any differences between Hetalia!canon and my canon. You'll be less confused that way.

((Based off the "Brokeback Mountain" AmeCan fanvideo

Sorry for the delay in my stories... I've hit a major case of writer's block, and I just can't muster up anything worth your time. This is the only thing I can offer to tide you over until I find my old muse again...))

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Blue eyes stared into violet. Violet eyes stared into blue.

In unison, the two children spoke, one in English and one in French. "You look like me..."

The blue-eyed boy grinned. "I'm Alfred!"

"_Matthieu..._" The violet-eyed boy quietly replied.

"Wanna play a game, Mattie?" At the other boy's uncomprehending look, the first tagged him before running off with a carefree laugh. After a moment the second boy chased after, smile spreading across his face.

While the young colonies of Canada and America got to know each other, France and England watched them, both sipping at tea provided by the latter.

"It seems they're getting along just fine..." France muttered, glancing to the other Nation beside him. "I don't know why you were so against the two of them meeting."

England huffed. "Forgive me for worrying about my younger brother getting infected by your frog culture."

The older Nation chuckled. "And I would be horrified if any of your sorry culture rubbed off my my sweet little boy. But we needed to do this at some point – they will only have each other for company while we are away on business."

"I know..." The island Nation sighed, glancing at the two colonies who were now in the middle of a game of tag. He smiled lightly at the sight. "And seeing them like this makes me glad I agreed."

The two boys, oblivious to their caretakers' conversation, continued to run around until they fell together into an exhausted pile. The Nations picked up their respective charges once they noticed, and the two tiredly waved goodbye to each other even as they went their separate ways.

"Did you enjoy your time with him, Alfred?" England asked his charge as they returned to their house in Virginia.

America nodded sleepily. "He's my best friend now... I wish I could play with him every day..."

The island Nation chuckled. "Maybe someday you'll be able to."

"Really?"

"Really."

~0~0~

_It was a friendship_

~0~0~

"Hey, Matt!"

Canada looked up into the tree where America was sitting, cheerfully waving at him from a branch. He waved back. "What are you doing up there?"

"Watching Arthur and Francis talk. You can see into the room they're in from here – check it out!"

The northern colony clambered up the tree trunk, almost slipping and falling once before catching himself. The southern colony scooted over a bit to make space on the branch, which was thankfully strong enough to hold both of them. And indeed, the two frenemy Nations were talking together, apparently debating some recent news from Europe if the letters each were waving around meant anything.

"What do you think's happening back in Europe?" Canada asked his look-alike.

America shrugged. "I dunno, maybe another fight broke out? Those seem to happen a lot over there."

As the debate seemed to turn into a fight, the two turned to glance at each other nervously. "If they get into a fight and we can't see each other, we'll still be best friends, right?"

"Of course! You'll always be my best friend, no matter what!"

They held hands, finding comfort in each other even up to the point where France stormed out, calling for his ward. When the northern colony reluctantly clambered out of the tree, he was grabbed by the hand and led away from the southern colonial house. Canada only barely caught America's wave goodbye out of the corner of his eye, and returned it before the other disappeared from view as he was dragged around the corner.

"_Matthieu, whatever happens in the next few months and years, know that I care about you dearly, alright?_" The Nation told him suddenly, coming to a stop and turning to the colony, kneeling down so he was face to face with the boy.

The colony nodded, nervous and more than a bit scared. "_What's happening?_" He asked his mentor, who pursed his lips.

"_Nothing you need to worry about right now... only a small spat between myself and England. It will be over soon, and then you can see your friend again._"

Canada remained silent for the rest of the trip home, deeply aware of the roiling feeling in his guts.

He was almost unsurprised when, several years later, he was told he was now England's. At least it meant an end to the fighting between his people and America's.

~0~0~

_that became a secret_

~0~0~

It had been several months since Canada had become a British colony, won away from France. In that time he'd barely spoken, and only then to America – now his _brother_. The southern colony wasn't sure what to make of that. He thought he'd be elated that his best friend was now living with him, but...

It felt wrong to call him 'brother'. He cared about the other a great deal, yes, but how he wasn't quite sure yet.

"Matt? You okay?" He asked, startling the other one out of his thoughts.

"Oh..." The northern colony responded. "...I guess."

America sat beside him, giving him a light hug. "...ya miss Francis that much, huh?"

Canada just nodded, hair curl lightly bobbing with the motion. The southern colony gave it a light flick when it came close before returning his attention to his... brother. "Arthur's not too bad... I mean sure his food is kinda bad, and he gets drunk really easily, but he's been good to me so far..."

"But you've been his from the beginning, and you know how much he doesn't like Francis! I... what if he tries to stomp out all my cultures? You know he'll do that if he can get away with it..."

"He won't..." America didn't feel too convinced. "If I ask, maybe he'll be nice..."

The northern colony shook his head. "It's not going to help – you know that as well as I do."

"..." The southern colony frowned, trying to think of something, anything. "...I..."

Canada sighed, smiling lightly as he placed a hand on the other colony's cheek. "I know you just want to help, Al, and that means a lot."

America didn't respond right away, feeling strangely warm from the light contact of the other's hand against his skin. His face must have shown what he was thinking, because the hand pulled away, leaving the southern colony feeling cold.

"Are you alright? You flushed all of a sudden." The violet-eyed colony asked, hand pressed to the blue-eyed boy's forehead. "You feel warm... are you coming down with something?"

When the hand pulled away, America snatched it back on an impulse. The two paused like that, neither sure quite what was happening. The southern colony's eyes moved from their focus on their joined hands to the other colony, who met his eyes with a similarly lost look. Still going with his gut, he leaned forward, Canada nervously leaning back to avoid the suddenly close proximity of the other.

"A-Alfred, what are you doing?" He asked as America hovered over him, faces only an inch apart.

The blue-eyed colony said nothing, just continuing to watch the other while trying to figure something out. When Canada tried to speak again, he put a light finger on the northern colony's lips, only removing it to replace it with his own lips.

After a long moment they broke apart, both of them opening their eyes, staring at each other in a new light. America blinked, moving back so the other could get up, nervously looking away and biting his lower lip, twiddling his thumbs. They sat next to each other in an awkward silence, before the violet-eyed boy finally broke it.

"I... wouldn't mind doing that again... if that's okay with you..." He admitted, flushed lightly.

The southern colony gaped. "But- but we're..."

"Not actually brothers, despite what Arthur says now." He smiled reassuringly at the other, who returned it weakly. "It's fine – as long as we aren't too obvious about it, it'll work. I mean, it's not like either of us is going anywhere anytime soon, right?"

America chuckled. "Nah, not likely." He smiled at Canada. "Together forever, all right Matt?"

"...All right..."

~0~0~

_There are places we can't return _

~0~0~

Forever, apparently, was only ten short years. To be fair, America had been conflicted on the issue even after his people had made their declaration of independence. It was a conflict reflected in his population – those whose loyalty lay with the crown fighting with those who wanted to break away.

The thing that pushed it over was England's fury upon his return, not giving the colony time to explain before starting in on him. Canada could only watch with horror as America finally broke, screaming that if the island Nation refused to even give him a chance explain then he might as well be independent. With that he ran out the door, refusing to look back at either of them.

The northern colony was moved to a new house up in his own lands. He did his best to help England make up and bring the rebel back into the fold, but nothing worked, and eventually America won – had done what no colony before him had and broken away from the 'mother' country.

The years went by. The two fought several times during the War of 1812, no signs of the former love they'd had evident in the southern Nation. It hurt Canada, because even after everything he still cared for the other deeply. But he choked it down, forcing himself to not care even as America burned from the fires he set.

More time went by. They reconnected, but not like before. To everyone, they were brothers. To each other, they were best friends. They would stand together, fight together, make themselves the leaders of the free world together. But... America had moved on, and there was nothing he could do about it. Canada would mourn, nothing more.

When Kennedy made his speech, the northern Nation had to force himself to hide his elation when his hand was claimed by his southern neighbor's. Neighbors, Allies, Friends, and Partners. What nature hath so joined together, let no man tear asunder.

But when he looked, America wasn't looking at him, and no sign of anything intimate was betrayed in his expression. ...Maybe he had been too quick to get his hopes up again.

He missed the look the superpower sent him when he was lost in his thoughts.

~0~0~

_There are lies we have to tell_

~0~0~

America watched silently as Canada laughed at something Belgium told him, barely avoiding crushing the tickets he held in his hand. He'd hoped that his hints would be enough to tell the other that he still cared about him even after everything that happened, but apparently the northern Nation didn't feel the same way anymore. It hurt, and the superpower wished he could have more than this... _brotherly_ – and even thinking that just made his guts roil – relationship between them.

But the other Nation was happy, and he just couldn't be so selfish when it was obvious where his affections lay. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Taiwan watching him with concern.

"Are you all right, America?" She asked, and he forced himself to smile and laugh it off.

"Nah, just thinking." He told her, tucking the tickets into his pocket. "Wanna go get something to eat? I'm starving!"

She rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "As long as it isn't fast food."

"Scout's honor. There's a good pizza place just down the block..."

As he left with the Asian Nation, Canada watched, distracted from his conversation with Belgium. He briefly grimaced when he saw the tickets in the other's pocket, and quickly assumed America was taking her on a – date.

Belgium recaptured his attention, frowning in concern. "What's wrong? You got quiet all of a sudden..."

The northern Nation shook his head, smiling lightly. "I'm just tired is all. It's been a long day."

She nodded sympathetically. "It has, hasn't it. Would you like to go get some hot chocolate?"

"...sure, that sounds good."

The two continued to chat even as they made their way past a certain restaurant where America and Taiwan were just starting to eat. The southern Nation watched the two pass by, suddenly losing most of his appetite. He forced himself to finish off his half of the pizza in order to keep up his image of being fine, and payed for their meal before leaving.

Smiling, Taiwan gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving, leaving the superpower smiling bemusedly. Shaking his head, he turned and started walking back to the hotel room, missing the figure that has watched the exchange. Briefly returning his attention to Belgium, Canada thanked his friend for the drink before also making his way back.

America looked up from the book he'd been reading when the door opened, only to grin weakly when he saw who it was. "Guess you had a good day."

The other Nation responded with a noncommittal noise, tossing his jacket on the bed before collapsing onto it, fumbling for the remote before turning on the small television, eventually deciding on a movie to watch.

The room remained in silence except for the sounds of a page being turned or noise from the movie. Eventually Canada spoke up, feigning only mild interest. "So when are you getting ready?"

"Hmm?" The superpower responded, looking up from his book to give the northern Nation a confused look.

"For your date with Taiwan. I saw the tickets." He clarified when America continued to stare at him, confused.

"Ti- oh, those." He shook his head. "No, I'm not going on a date with her. Why would you think that?"

Now it was Canada's turn to be confused. "But the tickets – and the kiss-"

"She was thanking me for lunch. And the tickets are for – someone else." The southern Nation admitted with a light flush. "Well, that is, if you aren't busy with your girlfriend this weekend and all."

"...girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I saw you with Belgium earlier...gotta say, she's a good catch."

"But... we're just friends..."

Both of them realized what this meant at the same time. America was the first to start chuckling, quickly descending into full-blown laughter when Canada joined him.

~0~0~

_There are truths we can't deny_

~0~0~

_Two young children, who could have easily passed as brothers, rolled around together in the tall grass of their home. They giggles and sneeze as the grass tickled them, until they both lay together, exhausted for the moment._

"_Mattie, you won't ever leave me, right?" The blue-eyed boy asked, an uncharacteristic frown on his face._

_Canada giggled. "Non! Never!"_

_America grinned in relief before rolling over so he was resting on the other child. "Love you forever, Mattie." He told the other, beaming as he gave his friend a kiss on the cheek._

_The northern colony returned the kiss with a smile of his own. "Love you too."_

_They returned to their games after that, forgetting the brief exchange in the exhilaration of youth._

~0~0~

Once they both managed to stop laughing, they continued to smile in mutual wry amusement. "I can't believe we both thought the other was dating someone..." America commented, shaking his head.

"We're both idiots, aren't we?" Canada asked in response, moving over to the other bed so he was sitting next to his southern neighbor. "All this time..."

Hesitantly, their hands came together, fitting together perfectly like always. The superpower carefully maneuvered himself so he was sitting up, making sure not to break their clasped hands.

"Yeah, probably." America seemed to remember something, getting up and pulling his hand out of the others. He returned a moment later with the tickets in hand, letting his other hand be reclaimed by the northern Nation. "Here, I meant to ask earlier, but..." He held out the tickets, which were to a rather expensive show in the city. "If you're up for it and all..."

"Alfred," Canada asked with mixed amusement and shock. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

The superpower's eyed widened. "I- uh- maybe? But only if you want it to be-"

The northern Nation pulled his lips away from the other's once he was sure America wasn't going to start stumbling over his words again. "The answer is yes, by the way."

The disbelieving look quickly change into the widest, brightest smile he'd ever seen from the southern Nation, and he only had seconds to prepare before he was tackled back into the bed, laughing even as his lips were recaptured before reciprocating it fully.

Somewhere along the way their shirts disappeared, but neither really payed attention except to realize there was more area to lavish attention on now. Centuries of build-up tension were released as the two tried to catch up on all the lost years.

Finally, the two collapsed exhausted together in a tangle of limbs, breathing heavily. America idly twirled some of Canada's long, wavy hair. "...and I meant forever." He mumbled, recalling their brief but meaningful exchanges as children.

The northern Nation said nothing, instead smiling and closing his eyes, burying his face into the other's shoulder and simply enjoying the moment. He knew without looking the other was smiling, too.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: ...yes, yes, I know, I know, 'get back to Hero Training, Ashy!' or 'Get back to UATW, Ashy!' I just... I'm trying, okay? I'm not enjoying this hiatus anymore than you are.

Anyway, I actually felt like writing this, which is at least a step in the right direction. I think I'll try writing a few other pairings eventually, though... diversify myself a bit. The video this came from is rather well made, so I do recommend watching it. It was just a variant on my usual take of 'they're Nations so it doesn't matter' stance.

...although I will have to admit, I think I'll be able to start updating Hero Training again soon. Not the other stories, but that one at least. Yay! And as a bonus I actually finished plotting out the story so I know what I heck I;m doing with it. Let's just say you will not be disappointed with the direction it will take.


End file.
